El diario de la princesa
by Thype.Ny
Summary: Una maldición jamás imaginada acechaba al reino. Su rey estaba desesperado por encontrar una forma de detener la maldición que los amenazaba. La única forma era encontrar al heredero verdadero del trono real. Lucy era huerfana desde niña, y su unico deseo era ayudar a los pequeños del orfanato. Natsu era el principe heredero que se obligado a aceptar un compromiso. Nueva historia!


**Publicando nueva historia :DD habia estado mencionándola anteriormente y ahora lo cumplo. Espero les guste, les agrade y todo y dejen comentarios ^^**

**Ahora simplemente los dejo con la historia!**

**Se escucha: Love Rain – Kim Tae Woo, adoro esta canción! La pondré en algun cap de Reach Your Dreams xDD**

**Los personajes de Fairy Tail no me pertenecen, tampoco el reino de Fiore, son propiedad de Hiro Mashima-sama!**

**.~.~.~.~.**

Lucy Diary.

En muchas ocasiones, me he dado cuenta, no hago nada. Solo me derrumbo sobre mi cama y miro el techo sin pensar en nada. Hoy es uno de esos rutinarios días, en donde me encuentro repasando los momentos vividos. Levy dice que debería salir a ejercitarme un poco, a pesar que Cana insiste en que me deje en paz, muchas veces me he encontrado considerándolo, porque la verdad, lo necesito. Claramente no soy la señorita perfección, comenzando con mi poco-arto expandido abdomen, mi altura de casi dos metros (ok, estoy exagerando, son solo 1,75 mts) mi cabello amarillo como un alambrado de seguridad, y mis horribles y extremadamente grandes pechos que mas me hacen parecer una vaca. Definitivamente estoy lejos de ser perfecta, y más aun, lejos de llegar a ser popular.

Aunque pensando detenidamente, puede que sea bastante conocida, ¿Por qué? Me preguntaras. Y yo te contestare: ¡PORQUE SOY LA CHICA MAS DESASTROZA DE TODO EL INSTITUTO BLUE PEGASUS DE CROCUS! Y así es como la gran mayoría del alumnado me conoce, y cada vez que me ven o se cruzan conmigo comienzan con su abominable y molesto ruido: «Croac, croac». Así como hacen las ranas.

Ahora viene la otra duda, ¿Qué porque me molestan de tal manera? Pues resulta que en primaria lleve a mi campamento de verano mi pequeña y adorada mascota verde. Yo no quería ir a ese campamento pero mi adorable tutora del orfanato insistió en que fuera y me divirtiera; el punto fue que por desgracia no quede ni con Levy ni con Juvia, mis amigas, si no que fui a quedar con el grupito de Jenny que desde esos años ya eran las más molestas del colegio. Recuerdo bien que fue el segundo día de campamento cuando Kurez, mi rana, se escapo de su morada y se hizo en la polera nueva de Kate, la mejor amiga de Jenny, desde aquel instante todos se burlaron de mí y nadie olvido el incidente, todo gracias a Jenny y sus amigas.

Creo que aquello es por lo único que soy reconocida en mi instituto. Pero hasta este momento me sigo defendiendo, la culpa no fue mía, yo no soy Kurez, ni tampoco le ordene que fuera a hacerse en la polera de Karen, No. A mi juicio, todos deberían olvidar aquello y dejarlo en el pasado, además, Kurez ya ha fallecido hace bastante tiempo, ya no hay a quien culpar por ello; Oh, espera, sí que lo hay, a mí, ¿no?

Suspiro con cansancio, tengo la sensación, en estos momentos, que para lo único que sirvo es para pensar, y cuestionar todas las cosas que me suceden en la vida, como anoche, cuando la casera entro en mi habitación con una sonrisa en el rostro.

- Deberías salir con tus amigos, es el último sábado libre antes del instituto, pueden salir a alguna fiesta a celebrar, ¿no? – Dijo, le fulmine con la mirada. En aquel momento me acababa de recordar que ni eso puedo hacer con normalidad en mis días de juventud. Porque yo, Lucy Heartfilia, jamás podre ser popular.

Lo siguiente que sucedió fue la llamada de Levy avisando el inicio del segundo periodo de clases, yo simplemente le respondí con una risa burlona, como si yo quisiera volver a clases, bufe con molestia. Levy se enojo bastante por mi desmotivación y simplemente me corto sin antes despedirse con un frio adiós. Mire el auricular que sonaba, «pi, pi, pi» y lo colgué con fuerza. A veces pienso, ¿Por qué Levy sigue siendo mi amiga? Ella, Levy McGarden podría ser bastante popular, es linda, a pesar de su baja estatura, es bastante tierna y siempre es dulce con todos, además de ello es extremadamente inteligente y no tiene problemas en ninguna materia, entonces, ¿Por qué sigue siendo mi amiga? Suspire, quizás solo es buena conmigo.

La otra es Juvia Loxar, más conocida como "Lluvia". Ella tampoco es un horrendo bicho como yo, es guapa y agradable pero no creo que llegue a ser muy popular, digo, no hace nada más que traer tristeza a cualquier lugar, parece como si no tuviera vida y siempre mira a todos como sus enemigos, porque no creo que llamen la atención de Hibiki Lates, claro que no.

Hibiki Lates es el chico más guapo del instituto, e incluso, el más guapo en todo el mundo. Es lo más parecido a un príncipe de cuentos para cualquier chica, es alto, tiene el cabello claro y los ojos azules, tan intensos que parecen atraparte con una mirada, y una sonrisa, que mataría a quien estuviese a su lado. Hibiki es líder del los "Trimens" los más guapos y populares del instituto. Es también el nuevo capitán del equipo de futbol soccer del colegio y esta tan bueno como un jugador profesional, (y no solo en cuerpo). Su único defecto, que es el más horrible de todos y que según mi parecer sería el peor de cualquier chico, es que tiene como novia a Jenny.

Jenny es lo más parecido a una bruja. Es popular y extremadamente guapa, pero a mis ojos ella no los engaña. Yo veo perfectamente como es ella aunque nadie más se dé cuenta, porque los tiene hechizados y nadie puede librarse de ella.

A veces creo que el único que me apoya en contra de Jenny es Sting, mi mejor amigo.

Sting es huérfano como yo, pero a diferencia, el jamás conoció a sus padres, en estos momentos es un total antisocial como yo, puesto que su único "amigo" es Rogue, un completo depresivo que da más miedo que Juvia y a quien puedes soltarle un monologo por horas mientras te observa y no te va a prestar atención alguna. Cana suele decir que ambos son un par de idiotas y que ella pasa de ellos, volviendo como siempre a su querido alcohol.

Cana Alberona es un ejemplo claro de belleza natural, su tez morena y su cabello castaño la hacen ver realmente hermosa y sensual, algo que en definitiva envidio de ella, aunque suele darme consejos para llegar a ser así, nunca los considero y los dejo pasar argumentando que es mucho para mí.

Mi vida es como lo ven, sencilla y aburrida, soy buena estudiante, pero no como Levy, aunque logro mantenerme sobre el promedio general sobresaliendo en casi todas las materias. Aunque debo añadir que gracias a ella, soy nuevamente una odiada mas por todos, fea, desastrosa y cerebrito, el objetivo ideal para hacerle bulling. Si tan solo tuviera a mi lado un príncipe azul que pudiera rescatarme de aquellas circunstancias, todo sería mejor, Levy insiste en que es una estupidez, Juvia simplemente llora porque no tiene ninguno, Cana dice que todo llega a su tiempo, Rogue no suelta palabra y Sting gruñe por lo bajo desviando la mirada, mientras que yo, solo pienso en mi príncipe rubio.

End Diary.

**.~.~.~.~.**

_**Capitulo 01: "Promesa"**_

Apoyo ambas manos sobre el lavabo mirando de reojo su reflejo en el espejo. El cabello le caía como una mata espesa amarillenta sobre su rostro, sus labios completamente hinchados, sus ojos cansados y llorosos. Sintió como le tiraban de la ropa volviéndola a tumbar sobre el suelo. A penas alcanzo a cubrirse el rostro antes de ser golpeada fuertemente en sus brazos, que instantáneamente la habían protegido. Gruño de dolor cerrando los ojos a la vez que era tomada por sus cabellos, la chica acerco su rostro a ella examinándola fijamente.

- Que horrible eres – Comento desatando las risas en sus demás compañeras, volvió a tirarla al suelo caminando hacia la salida del baño, siendo seguida por las demás. La rubia continuó de rodillas en medio del cuarto mientras se tapaba la cara con ambas manos. Se miro temblorosa el cuerpo, sus medias rasgadas, su falda arrugada y sucia, su blusa cortada de mala manera y con manchitas de sangre por la línea de los botones, y de su corbata ya ni rastros. Suspiro sintiendo al momento el dolor en sus labios y llevo sus dedos allí comprobando que los tenia rotos. Se puso en pie sintiendo el dolor en sus tobillos y se aproximo a la salida apoyándose de las paredes.

Los estudiantes comentaban en pequeños murmullos mirándola de reojo, sabía lo que decían sobre ella y ya poco le importaba, y es que llevaba exactamente todo el año escolar aguantando las burlas y maltratos por los demás chicos de su instituto. Estuvo a punto de caer al suelo al no apoyarse bien cuando unos conocidos brazos la tomaron por la cintura.

- ¡¿Qué demonios miran?! – Grito el chico con evidente enojo, Lucy levanto la mirada encontrándose con su mejor amigo y protector, Sting Eucliffe. Los demás comenzaron a moverse ante el grito del rubio dejando sola a la pareja en el pasillo, los ojos de la chica se llenaron de lagrimas y se apego al pecho de su amigo en busca de refugio.

- Lo siento – Susurro apegada a su camisa llorando levemente – De verdad lo siento – Repitió ahogando sus lagrimas, Sting le acaricio la cabeza suavemente, sabia a la perfección porque pedía disculpas.

Levy ahogo un grito en cuanto entro en la enfermería, Juvia tras ella entorno los ojos sorprendida y ambas ingresaron en el lugar con suma preocupación. La rubia intento sonreír entre sus lágrimas de dolor logrando una mirada de reproche por parte de su amigo.

- Si vuelves a sonreír, terminaras sin labios – Comento el rubio sin mirarla, Lucy se quejo llevando sus manos a sus labios sintiendo el liquido brotar de ellos. Levy se arrodillo frente a ella negando con la cabeza.

- ¿Ves lo que consigues con tu terquedad? – Pregunto mirándola de reojo. Lucy intento sonreír nuevamente ganándose otra mirada reprobatoria de su mejor amigo.

- Tampoco es solo su culpa – Dijo Juvia ganando la atención de todos – Es Jenny quien siempre hace problemas – Continuo cruzándose de brazos.

- Juvia tiene razón – Dijo una voz conocida tras suyo – Aunque si Lucy no le hubiese provocado… - Término casi en un susurro llevándose una botella a la boca.

- ¡Yo no le he provocado! – Se defendió al instante la rubia. Levy dio un brinco ante su exclamación frunciendo el ceño.

- Quédate quieta si quieres conservar tu rodilla – Gruño la peli azul limpiando la sangre acumulada en la misma. Lucy se dejo hacer mientras mantenía fija su mirada en la ventana, sus amigos alegaban entre ellos mismos sobre quien era realmente culpable de todo. Ella, ya ni cuenta se daba de lo que decían, es mas, parecía que ni siquiera le importaba.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Lucy Diary.

Jenny había vuelto a hacer de las suyas, y esta vez, todos creían que era entendible. Levy argumentaba que era estúpido, alguien como Hibiki no merecía mi respeto ni admiración, aunque yo pensara completamente lo contrario. Después de la paliza que me habían dado y de que mis amigos trataran mis heridas, volvimos al salón sin pasar desapercibidos.

Camine siendo observada por mis compañeros, todos sabían lo ocurrido, muchos me miraban con lastima, otros con resignación e incluso algunas chicas me miraban con envidia. Aquello ultimo no lo pude descifrar pero creo que podría deberse a que Sting llevara mi cuerpo abrazado impidiéndome caer al suelo. Después de todo, mi amigo era bastante apuesto, y yo lo había comprobado un par de veces luego de entrar de improviso en su habitación en la residencia.

Hoy, después de clase, me pase por casa de Cana, Levy dice que odia ir allí y ver el desorden por todo el lugar, a mi no me molesta en absoluto, es más, estoy acostumbrada a ello por el caos que suele haber en la residencia. Y es que la verdad, siempre es Sting quien más desordena. La casera suele ponerse roja cada vez que ve el desorden cerca de la habitación de mi amigo mientras yo solo rio divertida.

Juvia insistió en que debíamos ir todas y "obligando" a Levy llegamos hasta el desastroso departamento de Cana. Esperábamos pacientemente la cena mientras charlábamos en el living hasta que Levy hizo una de sus reconocidas listas de popularidad que entusiasmaban a todas las chicas del instituto.

Levy leyó en voz alta sacando risas y comentarios de ambas, aunque muchos de ellos no tenían ni porque salir allí (Lista de los chicos mas buenos del mundo) Levy argumentaba que eran peticiones de las demás chicas para ver en qué posición quedaban. Finalmente se obtuvo un resultado que me impresiono bastante, generalmente era Hibiki quien salía en primer lugar pero esta vez había sido la excepción. El ganador de la lista más popular del instituto había sido el príncipe de Fiore, Natsu Dragneel. Levy insistió en que ella no tenía nada que ver y que las demás habían decidido, frunció el ceño, a penas había visto al príncipe en unos cuantos anuncios pero podría asegurar que no era nada mejor que Hibiki. Cana llego preocupada por nuestro silencio y estallo en risas cuando Levy se lo explico.

Cana vive sola desde que su madre falleció, es mayor que nosotras y está en el instituto trabajando como ayudante en la cocina del casino. Ella es simplemente una persona muy fuerte y muy madura, solo en caso de que no salga de fiestas y beba en exceso. Me gusta estar con ella porque siempre aprendo cosas nuevas, como aquella vez en que me enseño cocinar "con cariño", como decía ella, no se a quien le cocinara de ese modo pero mejor es no entrometerme, lo bueno es que aprendí por fin a cocinar y ahora me siento un poquito más mayor.

Apenas he comenzado el último semestre de mi último año en el instituto y siento que cada día estoy más agotada, no quiero deprimirme y llorar por las calles como suele hacerlo Juvia ni tampoco encerrarme en una burbuja como Rogue, pero… hay momentos en que de verdad necesito una vida común, tranquila y alegre junto a una familia que me quiera sinceramente.

Hace unas semanas caminaba por el parque cuando vi algunas familias pasear por el lugar, me sentí tan vacía que estuve a punto de echarme a llorar, fue realmente un momento doloroso. Recordar como perdí a mis padres tampoco me hacia bien, por lo tanto intentaba no salir muy seguido de mi hogar.

En fin, cambiando el tema, cuando volví a clases al día siguiente manteniendo sobre mis labios una bolsa de hielo para poder calmar la hinchazón que aun no desaparecía, Hibiki se acerco a mí con una mirada algo avergonzada, sentí mi corazón latir desesperadamente en cuanto lo tuve frente a mí.

"- Lo siento – Dijo sorprendiéndome – Si no te hubiese dejado ayer, esto no habría pasado – Asentí como una idiota y me sonroje fuertemente cuando beso mi mejilla y se alejo de allí esbozando una sonrisa"

Fue el día más feliz de mi vida, y uno que no olvidare jamás.

End Diary.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Se movió de un lado a otro inquieto, le acababan de avisar, no quedaba tiempo y aquello lo abrumaba, su destino, su enfermedad, todo parecía ir en su contra, como una bomba de tiempo. Suspiro derrotado cayendo en su trono y observo frente a él el salón hecho de mármol. ¿De que servían tantas riquezas en un momento como ese? Sonrio con amargura desviando la mirada, si no hacia algo pronto, no solo Fiore saldría lastimado sino también su hijo, a quien había prometido proteger con su vida.

Un hombre llego a su lado con rapidez, dejando unas hojas blancas frente a sus ojos, lo observo con cuidado y luego desvió la mirada hasta su más fiel siervo, este, arrodillado frente a él con la cabeza inclinada en un acto de sumo respeto le extendía aquellos papeles.

- La hemos encontrado – Dijo entregándole las hojas, el hombre suspiro, rogando que fuera una chica, la única manera de mantener a su familia en el trono y evitar la maldición.

- Lucy Heartfilia – Leyó lentamente mientras sonreía, su plan tendría que llevarse a cabo, comprometería en matrimonio a Lucy Heartfilia, heredera de sangre real al trono de Fiore, y a su hijo, Natsu Dragneel, actual príncipe de la nación – ¿Estas completamente seguro? – Pregunto con cierta duda mirando al hombre frente a él. Este asintió seriamente.

- Totalmente su majestad – Respondió logrando una sonrisa en su rey.

- Perfecto, no hay más tiempo que perder, quiero que Lucy Heartfilia esté aquí mañana por la mañana, comenzara su entrenamiento y dentro de dos meses, será la futura reina de Fiore – Dicho esto se puso en pie y avanzo hasta la ventana con una sonrisa en el rostro, Macao inclino la cabeza en modo de despedida – Por cierto, quiero que Natsu vuelva lo antes posible – Añadió sin girarse, el hombre de cabello oscuro suspiro suavemente reanudando su paso.

Suspiro sonoramente encontrándose otra vez solo. Miro de reojo los papeles que recién había recibido y aunque le alegro encontrar a aquella persona que podría salvar el país, no pudo evitar también entristecerse, iba a romper nuevamente una promesa con su hijo y a pesar que dolía, debía hacerlo, como ya había dicho, por su bien y el del reino.

Recordó con desagrado las palabras dichas por aquel hechicero ocultado en las montañas, el conocía la verdad que jamás debía ser revelada, y además el, había lanzado la maldición que podían acabar por segunda vez con la vida de lo que más quería y adoraba.

"_Ella no merece ser la reina, la verdadera vive y es ella quien debe ocupar el trono, la sangre real tiene que estar donde merece."_

Aquellas habían sido las primeras palabras, la primera advertencia que había recibido, y sin medir consecuencias, las ignoro, perdiendo a los meses a su hermosa mujer. Ahora quince años después volvían ser pronunciadas y con temor había concluido en que el próximo seria su hijo. Se dejo caer de rodillas, algún día Natsu tendría que perdonarlo.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Lucy Diary.

El día de hoy fue sumamente extraño y atemorizante, apenas he comprendido las palabras y apenas asimilo mi situación.

En cuanto entre en casa pude percibir el caos que generaban mis compañeros cuando estaba por salir los viernes. Había toda clase de ropa regada por el suelo y se me hacía casi imposible avanzar por el pasillo de entrada, rechiste los dientes y lance mi mochila. La casera se asomo por el lugar manteniendo el ceño gravemente fruncido.

- Te esperan – Dijo con aburrimiento mirando el desorden creado por los chicos. Me sorprendí ante sus palabras y no alcance a preguntar nada puesto que ella había subido las escaleras con escoba en mano gritando y protestando por los adolescentes de la casa. Camino con algo de duda hasta el final del pasillo y abrí la puerta de vidrio notando el aire fresco y limpio del lugar "sagrado" de la dueña de casa.

- ¿Lucy Heartfilia? – Pregunto un hombre de voz ronca mirándome con detenimiento, asentí escudriñándolo con cuidado y antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra alguna estiro su gruesa mano y me saludo – Es un gusto – Dijo esbozando una débil sonrisa sin dejar de mirarme. Lo mire intimidada, ¿Quién era? ¿Qué rayos quería de mí?

- Disculpe, usted… ¿Quién es? – Pregunte algo temerosa, el volvió a sonreír y tomo nuevamente asiento, hice lo mismo frente a él.

- Siento no presentarme, mi nombre es Macao Conbolt, soy el consejero real – Dijo inclinando levemente la cabeza, pestañee un par de veces sin poder asimilar.

- ¿Co-consejero… real? – Pregunte completamente sorprendida, debo haber escuchado mal, tengo que estar quedando sorda por escuchar la música muy alta en mi celular como siempre decía Levy.

- Exacto, soy el consejero del rey de Fiore y estoy aquí por un asunto importante y confidencial – Respondió cambiando su expresión por una completamente seria. Tomo un sobre algo arrugado y desteñido, lo recibí con duda y leí lo que contenía. Me sorprendía a cada momento de lo que iba descubriendo y lleve una mano a mi pecho tomando mi cadena, saque mi colgante y abrí el corazón revelando las fotos de mis padres con sus nombres grabados en letras doradas.

- Layla St. Jones – Susurre mirando el retrato de mi madre, su nombre de soltera era ese y curiosamente coincidía con el apellido mencionado en la antigua carta, mire al hombre con la boca abierta y el sonrio de lado al ver mi expresión.

- Se que puede parecer increíble, pero es la verdad, su familia, más precisamente su bisabuelo había hecho la promesa de compromiso con el difunto rey , hace unos 120 años – Abrí mas la boca cerrando la carta con rapidez y entregándosela con las manos temblorosas, me miro enarcando una ceja sin comprender.

- Esta absolutamente equivocado, no soy esa chica – Dijo poniéndome en pie y caminando por el lugar, el me secundo volviendo a dejar la carta en mis manos.

- Su madre era descendiente de aquel hombre y usted por lo tanto lo es también – Dijo con su mirada fija en mí, dude un momento mirando la carta.

- ¿Esta seguro? – El sonrio al ver mi confusión y contesto al instante.

- Por supuesto – Dijo alejándose un poco de mí, lo mire con desconfianza, aun no podía creerme nada de eso.

- Si es verdad, entonces… - Dije sin terminar la oración, no creía que pudiese ser así, tan mágico.

- Usted, señorita Heartfilia, es la prometida del príncipe, futura reina de Fiore – Respondió, terminando por mí, me mordí el labio nerviosa, ¿Qué debía hacer? ¿Qué rayos debía hacer? – No se desespere, el rey quiere verla mañana – Informo llegando hasta la puerta.

- Pero- Dije intentando detenerlo, aun no daba mi respuesta.

- Sera un agrado tenerla como visita mañana por la tarde – Dicho esto, salió de allí dejándome completamente confundida, ¿Qué se supone que se hace ahora?

End Diary.

**.~.~.~.~.**

El joven se encontraba con la cabeza recargada en el asiento, el hombre sonrio mientras manejaba. Sabía a la perfección lo cansador que era aquel trabajo y comprendía la fatiga de él, más aun con la reciente noticia. El trafico ni siquiera era perceptible y avanzaban tranquilos por la carretera, eso sí, siendo cuidadosamente custodiados por todos lados.

- Despertaste muchacho – Dijo Gildarts sonriendo mientras avanzaba por la carretera, el peli rosa respondió con un susurro inentendible y se dedico a observar el paisaje por la ventanilla – Deberíamos llegar en media hora a Fiore, no te desesperes – Dijo mirándolo de reojo, Natsu pareció poco interesado en ello y asintió sin responder a nada – Deberías dejar de pensar en eso – Recomendó intuyendo lo que pasaba por la mente del joven.

- No puedo – Dijo él con la mirada pérdida – Sabia que algo como esto iba a suceder pero nunca pensé que iba a ser una simple plebeya – Comento algo ahogado, Gildarts comprendió perfectamente lo que su ahijado trataba de explicarle. Natsu nunca había sido clasista, a pesar de su respetada posición, pero el valoraba los sentimientos por sobre todas las cosas.

- Es la joven Strauss, ¿verdad? – Se aventuro a preguntar, pudo notar como levemente las mejillas de Natsu se teñían de rojo y sonrio al haberle dado en el clavo – Se que no puedes hacer a un lado así como así tus sentimientos, pero tu deber va por sobre lo que quieres – Dijo intentando no sonar demasiado frio, sabía que aquello molestaría y dañaría al joven príncipe, pero como su consejero real no podía simplemente alentarlo a una aventura con quien nunca podría convertirse en su esposa – Quien sabe – Comento rápidamente al ver como el ambiente se tornaba tenso – Tu futura esposa resulta ser una muchacha hermosa que logre hechizarte – Dijo sonriendo, Natsu frunció el ceño y lo miro con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Eso te gustaría a ti, ¿no, viejo? – Pregunto con burla, Gildarts rio de buena gana ante lo dicho por Natsu.

- Sabes que lo digo en serio, es una buena forma de mentalizarte, ahora más que nunca solo debes pensar en tu reino – El peli rosa desvió la mirada, haber nacido en la realeza era algo realmente molesto, podría tener todo lo que deseara materialmente hablando, pero en cuanto a sus sentimientos, no era él quien decidía, sino su padre. Frunció el ceño con molestia, aun recordaba su promesa cuando era niño, el tenia autoridad sobre el mismo y su padre había prometido quedarse al margen en el momento en el cual el decidiera sobre su futura esposa, entonces, ¿Por qué ahora hacia algo como eso? No comprendía.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Camino dando tumbos por el pasillo del segundo piso, los chicos la miraban con asombro, sin duda todos habían escuchado su conversación "secreta" con el enviado del palacio real, pero aquello estaba muy lejos de importarle, lo único en lo cual podía pensar en ese momento era en lo extraño que se estaban volviendo las cosas y en lo bien que podrían resultar si ella se convertía en la reina del país.

Sonrio ligeramente derrumbándose en su cama, podría ayudar a los huérfanos y no solo a los del orfanato al cual pertenecía sino a todos los de Fiore, un sueño hecho realidad, alcanzaría su meta así sin más. Se levanto apresurada dándose un golpe en la cabeza con su mano derecha, ¿estaba loca? Si aceptaba ese compromiso, lograba ayudar a los huérfanos, ¿Qué haría después? ¡Estaban hablando de matrimonio! No podía ir, casarse, lograr su objetivo y luego simplemente divorciarse, no podía.

Suspiro con cansancio acercándose a la ventana, necesitaba aire fresco rápidamente o sino terminaría sobre el suelo de su habitación respirando dificultosamente a punto de un paro cardiaco. Se detuvo al pasar junto a su espejo, se miro detenidamente. ¡Imposible! ¿Cómo alguien tan horrendo como ella podría ser reina? ¡Ni en sueños! Suspiro resignada bajando los brazos, iba a dirigirse al palacio al día siguiente y rechazaría toda esa locura, así de simple.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Lucy Diary.

Suspire bajándome del vehículo y mire con asombro la enorme construcción que se extendía ante mí. Era un castillo, un verdadero castillo, abrí mi boca sin poder contener el asombro pero fui rápidamente recuperada por mi subconsciente con fuerza, compostura, tenía que mantener la compostura, había estado practicando buenas costumbres todo la noche y no podía olvidarme de nada. Fui llevada dentro de aquel palacio y yo aprecie con más asombro aun la decoración del lugar, simplemente hermosa. Llegue dando traspiés tras el hombre que me guiaba hasta un enorme salón revestido por finísimas telas en tonos rojos y dorados. Me sirvieron te con pétalos de rosa, lo mire completamente asqueada y con disimulo aleje la taza de porcelana de mi vista. La llegada del rey fue rápidamente anunciada y me tense al instante, estaba paralizada y no sabía qué hacer. Primero entro una anciana que ni idea quien era, luego el hombre que me visito por la noche y por último, un hombre de gran postura, refinado traje que derrochaba elegancia por donde pisaba.

- Eres Lucy-san, ¿verdad? – Pregunto la anciana acercándose a mí con dulzura, yo asentí con nerviosismo moviendo mis manos – Eres realmente una preciosidad – Comento observando mi rostro, estuve a punto de echarme a reír ante su comentario pero alcance a controlarme. ¿Una preciosidad? ¿Yo? ¡Ha! Tenía que estar ciega para creer algo como eso.

- Es un gusto conocerla, Lucy-san – Dijo el hombre a quien reconocí como el rey, asentí nerviosa sin saber qué hacer. Logrando una sonrisa en su consejero real.

- Para mí también es un agrado estar aquí – Dije bajando la mirada y sintiendo mis mejillas arder, como dije, había estado practicando mi encuentro en el palacio. Escuche la suave pero varonil risa del rey y levante mi cabeza sorprendida.

- Que niña más agradable – Dijo riendo sinceramente, sonreí nerviosa y mire a la anciana que no dejaba de mirarme – Bueno, a lo que vamos – Dijo tomando asiento en un sofá caoba, me hizo una seña y me senté frente a él, junto a mí, la anciana – Ella es Calice, estará encargada de ti cuando ingreses como parte de nuestra familia – La mire sorprendida y ella me sonrio cálidamente, luego lo mire a él, ¿Habían ya decidido ese tipo de cosas? ¿Tan seguros estaban de mi respuesta?

- Lo siento – Dije con intensión de ponerme en pie, me miraron sorprendidos y algo confundidos con mi reacción – Pero he venido exclusivamente a rechazar este compromiso - No desvié mi mirada y tampoco baje la cabeza, mire los ojos oscuros y abrumadores del hombre frente a mí, pareció un poco molesto pero al momento volvió a sonreír.

- ¿Qué es lo que le molesta de esto? – Pregunto casi con inocencia, estuve a punto de bufar molesta y cansada, pero me contuve, ¿acaso no entendía? O sea, era algo sumamente difícil de aceptar para una persona común y corriente, quizás una chica de alta sociedad estaría encantada pero alguien simple como yo… no era posible.

- Tiene un deseo, una meta, un sueño – Dijo de pronto la voz dulce de la anciana, la mire sorprendida y ella me tomo de una mano – Puedo verlo, tus ojos son el reflejo de tu alma, ellos hablan por ti, y ellos me dicen que deseas algo con todo ser y más aun, me dicen que son perfectos para gobernar un país – Me paralice al escucharla, ¿estaba loca? ¿De qué cosas estaba hablando? ¿Tendría algún problema debido a su edad?

- Opino de la misma manera – Interrumpió su majestad llamando mi atención – Si desea algo solo pida, llegaremos a un acuerdo – Dijo ahora con seriedad, me senté nuevamente soltando mi mano.

- ¿Por qué desean tanto que me convierta en reina? – Pregunte sin más, aquello me tenia completamente confundida.

- La promesa realizada por mi abuelo, quiero cumplirla, así lo habría deseado – Respondió con un deje de tristeza, el corazón se me encogió y lleve una mano a mi pecho, rozando mi cadena, quizás mi madre también lo deseara – Es por eso que le pido esto – Baje la mirada, ¿Debía aceptar? ¿Estaría bien hacerlo?

- Tengo una petición – Susurre algo temerosa, el me miro intensamente, trague saliva intentando no desviar mi mirada – Quiero más ayuda para los niños huérfanos, mejores oportunidades, mejor calidad de vida – Dije sin titubeos, el asintió lentamente y le hizo una seña a su consejero.

- Haz lo que pide – Dijo con certeza, el asintió mirándome de reojo y salió de la habitación para sorpresa mía – Lo cumpliré, espero que usted haga lo mismo – Dijo mirándome y esperando mi respuesta, suspire largamente.

- De acuerdo, acepto – Dije con firmeza sacando una sonrisa de su parte. Me golpee internamente, ¿Qué había hecho ahora?

End Diary.

**.~.~.~.~.**

Camino por el salón siendo recibido como siempre por la servidumbre del palacio, frunció el ceño mientras daba zancadas más largas para llegar prontamente a su destino. Gildarts sonreía divertido, Natsu estaba pasando por una situación difícil pero aun así, con su astucia, podría librarse de ello. El peli rosa fruncía el ceño a cada segundo, solo podía intentar hacerse la idea de que su prometida fuera linda, hermosa, una belleza sin descubrir en aquella sociedad. Quizás con ello podría soportar una farsa por un tiempo, porque el ya tenía ideado un plan, con muchas letras, quizás muchas de las que el abecedario incluía.

Ingreso en la habitación luego de ser anunciado formalmente siendo seguido por su consejero, diviso a su padre, a la anciana Calice y una chica a la cual no conocía, ¿sería su futura esposa? La inspecciono con cuidado, ¡Imposible! De seguro era una sirvienta nueva.

- He llegado padre – Dijo con respeto inclinándose, el hombre se puso en pie avanzando con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- A buena hora, hijo mío – Respondió tomándolo por los hombros y haciéndolo entrar más en la habitación – Tu futura esposa esta aquí, dispuesta a tomar el compromiso – Natsu frunció el ceño, ¿Dónde estaba? Inspecciono más detenidamente la habitación solo logrando ver a los ya mencionados, se detuvo en la chica… no podría ser, su padre debía estar loco – Ella es la señorita Lucy Heartfilia – Dijo señalando a la rubia que sonrio levemente inclinando la cabeza, abrió los ojos sorprendido, tenía que ser una broma, el había pedido una belleza, no una escoba con patas, porque eso era aquella chica que sería su mujer, comenzado de la cabeza a los pies. Dios sí que tendría que odiarlo.

**.~.~.~.~.**

**Primer capitulo subido :DD espero les haya gustado esta historia y también espero hayan comprendido, por cierto, este cap fue mas que nada introductorio xD en el siguiente comienza todo a tomar mas forma, me ha costado mucho escribirlo y espero haberlo hecho bien :DDD cualquier cosa, consulta, critica, lo que sea, lo responderé. **

**Intentare actualizar mis otros fics y también publicar lo mas pronto posible el otro que habia prometido.**

**Bueno, eso, muchas gracias por leer!**

**Nicky**


End file.
